


Stone Cold

by arizonia1



Series: Tales of the Gemini Girls [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem Series, Persona 4, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Demons, Dismemberment, Family Issues, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Horror, Serial Murder, accidental murder, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the warmest nights can face a cold chill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry to murder month! Now with four times the murder!

“I hate to break it to you Pretty Ale but your old man’s soul hasn’t ever gotten here.”  
  
Alekto screeched loudly as the news was given to her by Hades. The noise comparable to a banshee. Three times now she’s killed Magnus and not _once_ has her boss collected his soul. That’s not right. She wants him to _suffer_ with her in this hellhole. If just killing him wasn’t working because he could just be brought back to life before his soul was grabbed, she needed a new tactic.   
  
Kneeling in front of the God of the Underworld the demon bowed her head. **“Do you have any suggestion to how I can make it so he can’t be revived?”**

  
Hades stopped for a second while he thought. Before long he spoke. “You know, I remember Medusa once imbuing some of her power into some amulet. Perhaps you can find some use for it. I certainly don’t need it.”

* * *

  
It was a warm summer’s night in the Smash Universe. The Investigation Team had graced the world with a surprise visit, as usual with them, but from much farther in their timeline. They had been thrown to the Smash world instead of the Midnight Stage while going after Ms. Ochimizu. Today was one of those clear and mild nights so a small handful of people were gathered near the Amphitheater. Yu and Yosuke were practicing their routine for the Love Meets Bonds Festival while getting a few pointers from Chrom’s wife Olivia. They figured it was best to get some last minute practice in while Master Hand set up a special connection back to their world since the TV wouldn’t work.   
  
Corrin was there with Cloud watching the boys practice their routine. Magnus and Dunban were also there as the Homs always found strange pleasure watching the teens. A small chuckle could be heard every time Yosuke tripped over his own feet, or when Yu lost his balance. The small audience was there because the duo had wanted to get used to people outside their circle watching them, even if it was just practice.  
  
“Hey, if you two need help, I could always ask Azura to come over and teach you guys.” Corrin hummed happily. “Azura’s really good. Like Queen Olivia.”  
  
Olivia blushed at Corrin’s compliment but Cloud found himself rolling his eyes.  
  
“Umm…I’m not that good…” She muttered. “I just...do what I love…”  
  
“Like Azura! She’s really great! I’ll invite her over if you guys want help!”  
  
“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Yosuke could be heard muttering. The last thing he needed was for someone else to help them out. Olivia was embarrassing enough if only because they had to ask a queen to assist them. He didn’t know who this Azura person was, but she seems really important.  
  
“Are you going to explain to us who this Azura is?” Cloud suddenly asked. “This is the first time you mentioned her.”  
  
“Eh? I did. Well, sis did say not to talk much…”  
  
The blond leered at the dragon prince causing him to squeak.  
  
“Okay, I’ll tell you guys now. Just don’t stare into my soul please! You make me feel like I’m going to crumble into pieces…”   
  
Corrin wouldn’t even be able to talk about who the mysterious Azura was. A sudden, particularly strong, gust of wind blew through the amphitheater at that very moment. It was no ordinary wind either as it was strong enough to knock Yu over, exploiting his Persona’s weakness. Yosuke went to help his friend up while Olivia and the others looked on at the small tornado blowing above the amphitheater. Once the gales ceased and the dust settled two girls could be seen floating in the air together.   
  
At the sudden unexpected appearance of a demon Corrin couldn’t help but scream. His draconic roar more than likely alerting those in the Mansion of something wrong happening outside. Most everyone else though didn’t seem panicked as much as confused as they stood up and readied their weapons. Just looking at the girls gave everyone that feeling that there was going to be bloodshed. The one with dark hair was holding a bloodied spear. The tip itself barbed and wide enough that it could possibly take off a limb.   
  
The demon lowered herself to the stage. Shoes making a light tap against the stone as gravity takes over. Her hollow eyes gazing forward, towards Magnus. She’s paying no mind to Yu, Yosuke, or Olivia. On the other hand the orange haired girl remained in the air. Grey eye looking lifeless, but following the pink haired dancer as she ran off to safety.   
  
Pointing her spear forward the girl spoke. **“My Lord isn’t really happy with you daddy.”**   
  
“‘Daddy?’” Magnus questioned as he hefted his sword to his shoulder. “Can’t say I’ve seen your face before. ‘Sides, no one’s called me that in a few years.”   
  
A sneer was the first response. **“As usual. You don’t even remember your own daughter.”** She replies as she lowers her weapon and steps forward.   
  
Magnus and Dunban leaned forward with their swords ready as the demon started walking across the air at the edge of the stage. Her gaze unwavering as she marched on. Cloud protectively stood in front of Corrin with a hand on the hilt of his own sword. The demon still held no interest in those around her as they held their defensive stances. Her companion still holding a strong gaze though on everyone, her hands outstretched at her sides.   
  
Yu and Yosuke looked at each other and nodded in mutual agreement over something. Without hesitation the brunette brought out a pair of his signature kunai and started rushing towards the demon full speed. The girl with the orange hair made a noise and caused the gales to start up again. Fortunately for Yosuke he was unaffected by the magic and lept into the air to strike the demon.   
  
The demon took note of the sudden change of wind as a sign of being attacked. She braced herself before spinning quickly and landing a hard kick right in the center of Yosuke’s stomach. The force being just enough to knock him back to the stage, a little ways away from Yu from where he was knocked over by the magic wind.   
  
Cocking her head to the side like a broken doll the demon smiled. Her original intent was just to kill Magnus and bolt as soon as possible, but if others wanted to toy with her, she wouldn’t mind a higher body count. Suddenly she flew back into the air, out of the range of any of the swords. She smirked seeing Pit and Kamui running towards the amphitheater as well, the angel with his bow drawn.   
  
**“Quite the party we have.”** She comments before looking at her friend who was hell bent on keeping Yu down. **“Keep doing that Elly until I make sure we don’t have a six on two.”**   
  
The orange haired girl nodded silently as she moved her hands to increase her powers and keep the IT Leader down, but not quite crushing him under air pressure. On the other hand Pit’s arrow just barely grazed by the demon when she turned her attention back to him. Through her previous encounters, she knew that making it so he can’t do anything would be a top priority. Calmly she reached into her pocket and drug out the amulet given to her by Hades before she left for this timeline.   
  
“Alekto!” Pit shouted as he and Kamui got to the top row of seats of the amphitheater. He catches her tilting her head again with a confused look. “You need to stop this maniac cycle of murdering! It’s only getting more chaotic as you go and causing many problems over the timelines!”   
  
Alekto was confused to how the angel already knew her if this was the first time she’s encountered him in this timeline. Regardless of that she wanted him out of the way so she held the amulet aloft and kept her gaze on him, as well as the others in front of him. It started to glow with a dark grey light from it’s golden pendant.   
  
**“I’m not going to play like a child today.”** Alekto says as she smiles wildly. **“Now. Pétra!”**   
  
Everyone in front of the girl braced themselves. Magnus and Pit in particular recognizing the word she said to be Greek. Cloud widened his stance in front of Corrin to make sure he wouldn’t be hit either. The glow of the amulet grew brighter for a moment before a flash of light overtook the amphitheater. It was so bright it even caused Alekto and Elly to flinch for a moment.   
  
It seemed like everything stopped in that moment. Even the billowing gusts of wind that the orange haired girl was causing abruptly stopped. The whistling of the gales ceasing as the light faded. Alekto looked in front of her hesitantly before breaking out into a maniacal laugh seeing Cloud turned completely into a statue. Meanwhile the petrification was working much slower on Pit and Magnus, but they were unable to move due their legs having been turned to stone.   
  
Now that the winds have stopped, Yu was able to finally stand up again so he could switch his Persona to alleviate his weakness. With a simple wave of his hand he could feel his Arcana shift from Fool to Magician.   
  
Yosuke slowly stood up and gave the other a once over. “You ok partner?”   
  
“I have Pyro Jack now. Should be ok.”   
  
While the two started trying to come up with a plan of attack, Kamui growled seeing her brother desperately clawing at Cloud to try and figure out how to get him unpetrified. She watched as Alekto looked at her spear and then at Cloud with a devious grin. Without hesitation from either female they started rushing towards the statue at full speed. Kamui reached Cloud first but paid him no mind as she tackled Corrin to the ground before the demon rammed her spear through the ex-SOLDIER’s chest. The force of the impact causing the surrounding stone to crack and the entire upper half of the statue came crumbling to the ground. Even the Buster Sword was in a few pieces.   
  
Pit, Magnus, and Dunban were in utter shock seeing the display of lethal force from the demon. She flew away from the dragon twins as quickly as she could, trying to avoid fighting them head on. In addition she covered one of her ears when Corrin started crying seeing Cloud ‘die’ in front of him, the noise disorientating her a little.  She turned her head though and smiled seeing that her father and Pit were half-way turned to stone, though the spell seems to have worn off on the angel.   
  
**“Isn’t this fun daddy?”** Alekto asks as she holds her spear close. **“I have you to thank for being so strong~!”**   
  
Pit growled as he tried to aim his bow but having difficulty due to the angle. “What the hell did Cloud do to you anyway!? You’re a cold-hearted murderer!”   
  
The demon smiled as her eyes glowed brighter all of a sudden. **“Nothing~. He was a good test dummy though don’t you think?”**  
  
_“Ally…”_ Elly could be heard saying quietly trying to catch her attention. When the demon did look at her all she did was point at Yu and Yosuke.   
  
Yosuke himself had a determined look in his eye as he extended his hand out to summon his Persona. He was hoping that even his own healing spells would reverse the partial petrification the others were facing. He wasn’t going to get a chance though as Alekto panicked and threw her spear at him, hoping to impale him. Her aim was off though and a blood curtling scream could be heard as the metal tip sliced through the teen’s arm, severing it from the rest of him. Yu pancked and disregarded his plan of attack in favor of trying to control the bleeding with the bandana around his arm.   
  
The demon girl smiled seeing the chaos ensue from her own mistake. **“Eleonora, try and get my spear away from those two.”**   
  
Eleonora nodded quietly as she moved her hands to get the wind moving to return the weapon. Meanwhile Alekto turned and watched the dragon twins carefully. Kamui finally managing to settle Corrin down a little so he wouldn’t completely lose it and shift into his dragon form. Those two are going to become a problem quickly if the girl doesn’t hurry things along. It wouldn’t be much longer now, Magnus’ chest was almost completely petrified now, easy enough for her to get a clean kill that would make it near impossible to revive him before his soul was taken.   
  
Alekto grasped her weapon as a powerful wind gust blew it past her. She didn’t look at her friend as she gave an order. **“Keep those dragons down, I’m almost done here.”**   
  
The orange haired girl gave another quiet nod before a small light flashed under her bangs where her left eye is. Suddenly a dark miasma emanates from below Corrin and Kamui and demonic hands grabbed at them in varying places, effectively keeping them from moving at all. That would hold them even if Eleonora took her attention away from the twins as she focused on keeping the IT boys from attacking. Alekto would need to hurry though. Kamui was not taking the hands touching her and her brother well at all. Her arm had already transformed into a mouth ready to bite the hands back to wherever they came from.  
  
“You have one minute to get your filthy hands off me and my brother before I decide to eat you!”  
  
Kamui almost never threatened to eat anyone unless she was furious. Her hesitation of abandoning her brother was going to be the downfall of the others who were not safe from the two girls. Corrin could only tremble at the awkward touches from the hands climbing up his legs and his sister’s eyes glowing a bloody red.   
  
With a temporary fix to his newly severed limb, Yosuke decided to step up to the plate and take down at least one of the girls while Yu rethought his plan against Alekto. He drug out as many of his kunai as he could hold and took a couple steps back. He needed to get as much height out of his jump as he could.   
  
Seeing what was going on out of the corner of his eye Yu started to panic again. “Yosuke wait! You’re injured enough already!”   
  
Ignoring the call of his partner the brunette got a running start within the next moment and leapt into the air before spinning and releasing a flurry of kunai towards Eleonora. He was certain at least one of those was going to hit. Sadly, just like him trying to summon Susano-o he was going to be proven wrong.   
  
Eleonora managed to catch the glint of metal shining in the moonlight out of the corner of her eye. Frantically she flew backwards a little and summoned some of her powers to cause the kunai to fly around her body and head back towards the one who threw them. In her haste to not be hit herself, the ginger girl didn’t really pay attention to where the knives were going and gasped seeing that they were going to hit Yosuke. She covered her eyes as each one managed to hit, impaling the teen in his chest, abdomen, one slicing through his ankle, and even one piercing right through his neck. Effectively she killed him immediately without even trying.   
  
Alekto couldn’t pay any mind to what was going on behind her as she floated in front of Magnus and Dunban.The mercenary was completely petrified now, unable to move or react. The Homs was standing between the father and daughter, a black aura emanating from his figure.   
  
The demon growled lightly. **“I don’t have time for games.”**   
  
Without hesitation Alekto flew forward with her spear pointed forward and rammed it through both Dunban’s chest as well as Magnus’. She removed the spear just as quickly as well and watched as the statue of her father crumbled and Dunban fell limp from her attack. Finally she turned around to see Yu kneeling in front of Yosuke’s body, Pyro Jack shattering to pieces at the same time.   
  
The IT Leader wiped a stray bit of blood from Yosuke’s lip before standing up and gripping the handle of his katana tightly, sparks dancing down the blade wildly. He turned and glared at Alekto before attempting to rush her. ‘I’ll kill you’ being shouted as Yu prepared to cut the demon down himself. Yet, he wouldn’t get a chance as the demon raised the amulet once more and petrified him as well. Without preamble, like the other two that were turned to stone, Alekto rammed her spear through the statue and caused it to break apart.   
  
Alekto turned to Pit hearing some voices coming towards the area, probably from hearing all the screaming coming from this area. **“It was nice getting to ruin your life again~. Can’t stay though, I don’t want to end up like your stupid friends.”**   
  
Dunban was starting to come to again from the powers of his aura and saw the two girls floating into the air. He wished he could have done more as the duo disappear in a tornado, much like when they first appeared. Shulk and Bayonetta could be heard shouting behind him as they came up. The rest of the Investigation Team with them.   
  
Shulk and Chie were the first to report to Dunban while Cereza went to check on Corrin and Kamui. The Homs was reluctant to explain the massacre that he just witnessed, but the sight alone, plus Pit explaining everything he could see to Yukiko and Rise, was enough. Corrin was still crying over Cloud since he just barely saw what even happened to him thanks to his sister.   
  
“He’s dead because of me!” Corrin cried out as the Umbra Witch awkwardly tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. “If I just reacted in time, then Cloud wouldn’t be…”  
  
“A Phoenix Down can bring him back.” Kamui snarked rather darkly. That honestly was what gone on in her mind if Cloud ever ended up dead, but she expected him to not get caught by an attack that could kill him instantly. Wasn’t he the legendary ex-SOLDIER that fought through way worse things before? How could he let himself get killed in front of her precious little brother? How _dare_ Cloud make her little brother cry! “Cloud has one in his room. He’s always prepared for the worst and yet he didn’t bother to bring that or a ribbon tonight.”  
  
The dragon princess was making things worse for her brother. Why did she keep slamming the guy who just died? Kamui had the chance to save him but prioritized her brother over everything. She knew she was messing up. Bayonetta glared at her before she decided to pull Corrin into a motherly embrace. Slowly, she patted him on the head in an attempt to calm him down.  
  
“Corrin, Cloudy is going to be fine.” She whispered to him. “He can be put back together. We just need the Phoenix Down in his room.”  
  
“...”   
  
“Kamui will get it for us since she knows where it is, right?”   
  
This was a deliberate attempt to get the older twin away from the younger twin. Kamui made Corrin upset, so she needed to find the item that would bring Cloud back to life. She growled at the older women before submitting herself to her fate. Spreading her wings, she flew off back to the mansion as quickly as she could.  
  
This left the two alone looking at the shattered pieces of Cloud’s body. Bayonetta just sighed having the same mindset as Kamui had ironically. When Cloud returned from the dead, she was going to give him a long, nasty scolding.   
  
The stage was also just a bloody mess with pieces of Yu and Yosuke littered about to boot. Dunban took it upon himself to try and keep the Investigation Team from actually seeing their dead Leader and his best friend as best he could. “You kids really should try and get some help for us.”   
  
Rise protested of course. “No! Senpai… he… he needs us to help him!”   
  
“He’s in pieces! Him and Yosuke both! Your powers will hardly do anything for your leader. Besides, the last thing all of you need to see is their corpses.”   
  
The idol tried to push past the Homs but was held back by Kanji. It was true, they needed to go find actual help, a simple recarm wouldn’t help Yu, and it wouldn’t be a good idea to try it on Yosuke when he still had a missing arm and foot and was a literal human dartboard at that same moment. Seeing all that blood on the stage probably wouldn't leave a good impression in their minds either, they've already seen enough dead bodies, but not with the blood to accompany them.  
  
The most anyone could do at that moment was to spend a brief moment mourning before trying to pick up the pieces. The last thing they needed was to linger any more than needed and risk everyone’s souls leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The beginning portion with Alekto and Hades is supposed to give context as to why Alekto is so bent on making sure the ones she kills can’t come back. She herself couldn’t be saved so she doesn’t want the same of those murdered, that’s why keeps putting Shulk in water.
> 
> 2\. Ginta: In Corrin’s support with Oboro, she accidentally scares him by walking around at night with her demonic face. He screams and calls her a demon but calms down rather quickly when he realizes it's her. Corrin isn’t scared of ghosts, but apparently demons is another thing entirely, and since Alekto isn’t exactly Corrin’s friend, he’s going to be screaming longer. 
> 
> 3\. Also, Cloud gets impaled in the usual spot. You know...the spot Sephiroth tends to impale him. 
> 
> 4\. Cloud does have an alternate costume of him wearing a ribbon to remember Aerith by. I interpret this as the same ribbon accessory that protects you from all status effects except instant death. 
> 
> 5\. Ari: If any of you are curious as to why I had Yu switch to Pyro Jack for reasons other than just alleviating his weakness to wind, it’s because I’m a fucking dick. In the anime Pyro Jack represents his bond with Yosuke specifically so that’s also why it shattered when he got killed, it signifies their bond being broken.
> 
> 6\. In case you didn’t pick up on it, Eleonora didn’t want to kill anyone. She’s not exactly good or anything, but the murders are part of Alekto’s job description. Eleonora is just sort of a backup, hence her hiding her stronger power of necromancy in her left eye.
> 
> 7\. As morbid as it is, the reason I added Yu to the list of those murdered is to poke fun at myself. It’s a horrible running gag in my Persona Q files that he almost always gets petrified in the second labyrinth. Out of all the times I’ve been in there, there’s only been three occasions someone else got petrified to Yu’s fifteen some odd. Yeah.


End file.
